


Tumblr Prompt: Create

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Conception, Deadlights (IT), F/M, Intent to Conceive, NSFW, Penny's trying to breed you, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, biting kink, bloated belly, he wants baby Pennies, the Boi's got a breeding kink, this is really just a short drabble from a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise wants to try breeding his human.Tumblr Prompt: Create- Having sex with the intent to conceive.





	Tumblr Prompt: Create

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more clown related shenanigans! beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

“We don’t even know if it’s going to work,” she said to him, hand resting on his cheek. He bared his teeth at her playfully and bent down, nipping at her neck.

“We won’t know unless we try,” he was quick to answer, and she could already feel the bulge in his costume jabbing into her waist. A sting of arousal shot up her spine and she rutted her hips into his, listening as a deep rumble came from deep within his chest.

He was all hands, tearing at her clothes as he pressed her into the mattress. She could hear him panting, drool pouring from his lip in his excitement to try and breed with her. It was something they had talked about numerous times, but never actually put any effort into making it happen. Now, with his long rest only a couple months away, he was itching to plant within her something she could remember him by.

His fingers went straight to her sex, two gliding in to test the waters. Her back arched and she whined at his touch, his fingers the next best thing to be in her pussy besides his cock or tongue.

“Mm, Penny’s gonna breed his little human,” he mumbled to himself, removing his fingers and hurriedly flipping her over. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her to him, pulling his cock out to line up at her entrance. She sighed, lust-filled eyes sneaking a glance behind her to watch him stroke his cock while he studied her ass in the air. His human side, or was close to human as he could possibly be, was fading away in favor of the animalistic one. Without saying another word, he slammed into her and she screamed at the burning sensation of her walls stretching. His nails shot out and dug into her flesh, pinning her in place.

“Ah, Penny, s-shit,” she cried, tensing at the pain but relaxing as he began thrusting in and out, “Oh yeah, right there.”

He growled at her, left eye drifting away while she mewled at the wet sound of their skin slapping against itself. Her head fell down, pushing her ass out further and reaching a hand between her legs to stroke the tiny bundle of nerves hidden between her folds. His breathing was erratic and his grunts sounded inhuman; each stroke went deeper than the last until he hit her cervix and she thought she’d black out.

“Penny, take it easy,” she said through clenched teeth, but there was no communicating with him now. He was too far gone.

“Pennywise’ll fill you up, yes he will,” he chattered away, his pace quickening as he got close to his own end in record time. She continued rubbing her clit, letting herself get lost in the moment. He snarled, falling over to lean on her back, clawed hands tearing through her blankets as he planted them on either side of her shoulders.

“I-I’m…” her words got caught in her throat as she began to peak. Pennywise sniffed at her neck, sensing how close she was, and bit down on her shoulder. The contrast of pain from his teeth and pleasure from his tongue sucking the wound sent her spiraling out of control; she laced her fingers over his, eyes tightly shut as she rode out her orgasm.

Pennywise’s drool turned from a clear, sticky fluid to thick rivulets resembling foam. His eye wasn’t just drifting anymore, both were rolling to the back of his head. Liquid heat filled her up, his body twitching as he emptied himself.

“Take it, take it little one,” he ordered, voice deeper than she’d ever heard. Instead of pulling out, he paused for a minute and caught his breath before resuming his merciless pace.

 

She lost track of how many times she came, and definitely couldn’t remember how many times he had. He took her for hours, until every muscle in her body ached and her belly was bloated ever so slightly from the sheer volume of what he forced into her womb. She rested her head on her pillow, examining the damage to her sheets, courtesy of the clown hell-bent on breeding her. He was curled up at her side, lovingly stroking her stomach and purring so loudly that his entire body vibrated.

“When will we know?” she asked, absentmindedly stroking his head.

“I already know. It’s there, I can sense its deadlight,” he answered between purrs. Her eyes widened, shocked that he was just now mentioning it to her. She looked down at her stomach, and sure enough, a barely-there pulse could be seen. Her mind went in a million different directions, but none of them were important now. She snuggled closer to her mate and sighed, letting herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
